User talk:Host JD
|Archives = Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4}} Archived Archived talk page. 23:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) =[] Ur pics make me sad =[ U shuld help a friend out and give me some claws... XD 23:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :& no I'm not going to Ice platue on an non exsisting world again >.> lol 23:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) It was vandilised 3 times one night right before I went to sleep. The risk of phishing has massivly inscreasesd and what is to stop someone from going to the front page and making a link to an out of controll website where they are expecting to go from the Runescape Clans Wiki to a RuneScape forum. They then get hacked and yell at us. It's just not worth the risk the only thing that needs edited there is the featured clan and article toggles. There is NO point in risking someone posting a bad link there & making it look like it was from us. 23:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Wannabe. This argument is irrelevant. I'm not locking the entire wiki. The front page can be edited through the templates that run it. There is NO content that the average user would EVER need to touch on the front page AT all. DO YOU UNDERSTAND or must I talk S-L-O-W-E-R. 23:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) *And yes under normal circumstances I would agree. But, there is no point. Everything that should be edited is contained in a template on annother page, and I have plans to put the toggeles on those pages too. 23:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Well understand this. The main wiki did the same thing I'm doing http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape_Wiki 23:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Also I do read policies please read #3 RuneScape_Clans_Wiki:Simplified_ruleset 00:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) That's Comm Central for you... Please take note of that rule in the simplified ruleset... By doing that I am maintaining this Wiki's quality and my action is just. 00:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'd belive that if it wasn't a complete lie. The RS clans wiki has a fully protected page and is one of the most activily engadged in communties in Wikia as stated by themselves. You can't win every arguement Jeff. 00:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Your concern has been addressed in line 10 when you edit the page. Kthnxbai (As Aereas would say) 00:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) * it does the job, it's an edit note that everyone editing the page would see... It fixes your remark. If you have a better idea besides locking the page please tell me. I'm not unlocking it unless 1 we somehow get a 24/7 patrol or 2 you give me a waaaaayyyyyyyyyy better reason. 00:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm improving my attempt... 00:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright... It's a stupid one... But alright. 00:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Why should you make such a big fuss about it? I need to add these edit info lines anyways. I'm one of the few people in the world that can understand that giant pile of HTML. 00:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Then follow our policy. If you have a problem with it I suggest you do something dirastic! You could perhaps step away from the keyboard count to 10 and come back? 00:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) There is my quote to you. While we may not be a HUGE wiki we are still a large wiki as apposed to the ones that need help with their homepages that have 20 pages. 01:08, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes. 14:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ;D 15:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Signature My response: #What is he talking about!?!?!? #O... webkit property... #Does it work in firefox #After google Search NO #What a nub >.> So no it's not annoying considering I can't see it! lol 16:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I hate em both. Firefox 8.0a1 ftw! 16:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) (I really really like ABP, NoScript, & Firebug) 16:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh ya, + Sync, Panorama, app tabs, and some other hidden stuff IK about & u don't ;p 17:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) *& why would u do that? 17:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) * *Opens up cache & finds strange websites* You horrible person!!! lol 17:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok? Is this ok? Homepage/Copyright 21:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *That page is locked... Is it suppost to be? Or did I read the policy wrong. 02:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) BTW, took care of that user for you :P Once again, still here. 21:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Party Invite! 99 Defence Party Location: 10:00PM EST Yanille The Excel's House 19:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Name? You can change your username on the wiki? 19:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC) how? 19:59, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks 20:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Now i'll be smelting cannonballs for the next 2 months :) 13:19, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I feel like an idiot :P And thanks for the lucky 8,000th edit :P 17:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) List of Clans Ty I hadn't got around to it yet. 19:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello you messaged me? Do as you wish :) Ascalephus 15:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) i'm not trying to piss anybody off by saying this but. If i didn't put catagory spamming :P would it be not spamming? Also i'm sorry for the badge collecting. Ascalephus 16:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks, i won't do it again :). And thanks for the watsit aswell :). Ascalephus 16:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's so much the badges. I belive our intro to the wiki & help pages should be mlre helpful on this subject to help people know what not to do. Ovb, the people that have been category spamming didn't know rhey were. 16:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes but he didn't understand that the way he was adding categories was wrong not adding categories is wrong. Because really it isn't we just need more definition on what a stupid category is. 17:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I just saved my pictures with a, b, c, d and so on, because my clan mates just sent me a load of pics, and i just couldn't be bothered to give proper names, if i rename them on my computer will that help? Ascalephus 06:28, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks for telling me :). Ascalephus 07:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) HEY THANKS FOR EVEYTHING Tobann 11:07, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Bot How'd you get a bot? Can I have one? 19:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Others I don't see why it should matter to you, unless you have nothing better to do other than harass me on harmless stuff. Either way, they're not really harmful, and if they are, I'll point out that I've come across pages which already had useless categories. 23:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) So you, in other words, ignored the last sentence of my previous paragraph. And either way, I don't recall you having sysop abilities, so threats are only humiliating you. 23:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RE That's just the thing, it doesn't matter if I talk politely or act completely. Once your reputation has been tarnished, there's no way of gaining it back. And that applies here. You all will always look down upon me, and spread that viewpoint to the new users who arrive. I apologize for my past actions, but this apology wiill mean nothing. Just look at Excel. He still uses my past faults as leverage against me. 22:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow, thanks for proving my point. Now I have proof to show Wikia staff. And you have yet to gain my trust, mister "I edit a page that Aeraes doesn't even care about". 02:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) hello hello i need to ask a question how do you look at the badges you have earned? tobann No subject Will you check out this Forum Page for me? The.draziw 16:55, August 24, 2011 (UTC) RE Hmm, seeing as how this message is coming from a guy whose got a sentence on the top of his page saying "I Am fucking cleaned", I'm gonna ignore it. Cheers Monsieur Musketeer :) 01:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, let me tell you that I am offended by that message. So, by that logic you are disrespecting me. See how it all circles around? 03:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I see you changed the message. Well, let me tell you that I am still offended by the new one. Hurricane Irene. I lost a friend in one her attacks. Anyway, by that logic, you are disrespecting me. See how it all circles around? 03:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I laughed. Azorrez 08:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) If you don't have power, how can you keep your computer running for days on end? And I don't recall giving you shit. All I told you was my viewpoints. You were offended by the gang banger nickname (which I apologize for), and I am offended by your "glorification" of Hurricane Irene. So, unless you change that, don't speak to me. It'll save us both from getting into a conflict that's gonna end badly either way. 18:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry man, but there's a fine line between science and magic xD 00:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) NICE! Did you get the skillcape for it? 05:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, you still offended me so don't talk to me unless you apologize. 13:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) need HELP Hello sir i was wanting to know how do i get my clans name on the frount page like the unicorn clan has theres thanks for your time my clan name is Dragon Hart thanks tobann Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 23:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) BTW how's the bank coming along? 23:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, i need some help in making my signature, i've done all of the typing and stuff but when i pasted it on the preferences it didn't fit...lol... But when i post it it works fine. [[User:Ascalephus|'Ascalephus']] [[User talk:Ascalephus|'Talk']] So i don't know what i've done wrong, but i've definatly done something wrong, heh heh. Thanks. Ascalephus 14:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot. :) 12:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC)